1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a method and apparatus for creating a seal. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method and apparatus for creating and retaining a metal-to-metal seal between two surfaces.
2. Background Art
Wellbore completions operations often require the make-up of a leak-proof seal across an annular space formed between an inner tubular and an outer tubular. Because the seals are implemented in downhole environments, the seals are often exposed to high temperatures, high pressures, and corrosive fluids. Each seal is expected to provide a reliable leak-proof seal over its lifetime.
Typically, downhole seals include elastomeric components designed to prevent fluids from passing through crevices and gaps disposed between adjoining pieces of downhole equipment. However, elastomeric components tend to deteriorate over time due to exposure to high temperatures, high pressures, and corrosive fluids. As a result, the deteriorated elastomeric component may not provide a reliable seal and may fail, thereby allowing fluid to seep past.
During installation, elastomeric components fitted on downhole equipment may be exposed to axial forces from fluids or other equipment in the well which may cause removal, or “swabbing off,” of the elastomeric component. Adhesives and various mechanical support features have been developed in order to prevent swabbing off of the elastomeric component.
Also known in the art are seals having an elastomeric component in combination with a metal component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,620 (“Baugh”) shows embodiments having metal seal points that engage a wellbore surface through a resilient material.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for creating and retaining a metal-to-metal seal between two surfaces.